Rising in the Ranks
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: Cloud really does sleep his way to the top. Warnings: AU, Slut!Cloud


Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money

Summary: Written for the Final Fantasy VII Anonymous Kink Meme. Guess it's not so anon anymore, huh? Request was, "Slut!Cloud who really does sleep his way up to SOLDIER. Bonus point for gang-bangs."

Cloud had immediately discovered the advantages to being the only pretty boy in the cadet corps.

It had started with the guy in the bunk next to him.

"If you blow me, I'll take your graveyard shift tonight."

Done and done.

He had spent the extra time training instead of standing around in the cold doing god-forsaken _nothing_. It had gotten around the barracks quickly that the pretty blond kid looked a lot like a girl when he was on his knees sucking your cock, and he apparently didn't have a gag reflex. All it cost was a guard shift. The extra training time gave Cloud an edge, he became stronger and faster much earlier than he would have otherwise.

The officer in charge of Cloud's unit wasn't stupid. He realized that almost every shift he assigned to Strife was almost immediately taken over by someone else. He called Cloud to his office one day to discuss the problem. All new cadets were required to take guard shifts. It was part of becoming a SOLDIER.

Thirty minutes later, Cloud left the office still buckling his pants and smirking at his shiny new extended showering time privileges for the next six months.

The sergeant that ran Cloud's basic training had noticed the almost miraculous jump in Cadet Strife's abilities. He praised the blond for it after class one day, complimenting that he actually thought the boy had a chance at SOLDIER.

Cloud had asked if the sergeant would be willing to give private lessons. He needed just a little extra help in hand-to-hand combat, you see. The sergeant had frowned. Cadets had to make it on their own. They didn't get coddled, he told Cloud. Cadets had to learn for themselves how to fight with the tools they were given.

Cloud lay on his back on the comfortable feather bed in that same sergeant's apartment later that night, smoking expensive cigarettes. The snoring lump beside him caused a smile to bloom on his face. Four times a week private lessons. Pathetic old bastard.

Just as pathetic as the tactics professor who grunted and spilled his load in Cloud's ass two weeks later. More private lessons, and Cloud aced all of his classes.

The new shining star of the cadet class didn't go unnoticed. Quickly rising through the ranks, Cloud's shy, humble face made multiple appearances in honors classes and advanced fighting skills training. He also made his way into Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class's bed.

This one was different than the others. Zack had honestly…given a shit. Zack thought they were _dating_. He did sweet things like take him to dinner, buy him clothes, and let him move into his apartment. He didn't even ask right away for anything sexual, saying that Cloud "wasn't ready" for anything like that. Cloud had internally snorted, but outwardly tilted his head down and blushed.

The first time Zack fucked him, Cloud felt out of his realm of experience. Zack had been tender, slow, and oh, so sweet. He had made sure Cloud was completely and utterly spent by the time they were done, and asked with sweet and loving tones, "So, how was your first time?"

Cloud had almost guffawed right in Zack's face, but instead smiled and kissed him tenderly, saying, "Wonderful."

Zack took Cloud under his wing, teaching him things that cadets weren't supposed to be taught. That was how Cloud met Genesis. In the training rooms one evening, Zack and Cloud were working hard on a new set of exercises. Zack's PHS rang, and one of the higher ups called him in for a mission. The First Class had smiled and kissed Cloud good-bye, telling him to practice until their time in the room was up.

It wasn't long after Zack left that Genesis appeared, muttering an apology as he realized the room was occupied.

"It's alright. I can leave," Cloud had offered, heading to the exit.

Genesis was already in the door when Cloud approached, and didn't make any move to get out of the way. Cloud walked right up to the dangerous warrior, a small smile on his lips. "Unless," he placed a hand on the armored chest, "you want to help me with my form…"

That was the hottest, roughest fuck of Cloud's life. He screamed until he was hoarse, his legs spread wide and pushed up to his ears. Genesis fucked his hole wet and raw, then rolled over, spread his legs, and had Cloud do the same to him. A switch hitter. That was a first. Cloud walked away from that training room with a sore ass, huge smile, and five pieces of mastered materia.

Zack never knew. He also never found out that the "late night guard shifts" were actually nights spent in Genesis' bed, sometimes with the addition of the stoic, and seriously hung Angeal. That cock almost made Cloud turn around and walk out of the apartment. It was watching Genesis writhe and cum hands free with that monster cock splitting him wide that made Cloud want a turn. Angeal seemed fascinated, watching his thick, fat member sink into the tiny cadet's ass one inch at a time.

It was two weeks later that Cloud was promoted to SOLDIER Third Class. He was ecstatic, the extra training and private lessons had paid off…as well as the extra-curricular activities. He was the smallest guy in the class, both in stature and weight. He was hazed, which he had been expecting. It was nothing terrible, a few we towel fights in the showers, his books suddenly missing, jello down the back of his uniform in the mess hall.

Everything stopped, however, when Genesis approached him one day in the cafeteria. The red-head leaned over Cloud where he sat on the bench. One gloved hand rested on the small of Cloud's back while the Red General whispered a time and place in his ear and sucked on the soft flesh afterward. Genesis left shortly after that, and Cloud noticed that the whole cafeteria was quiet. Some of the Thirds openly gaped at him, others avoided looking directly at him but sneaked glances when they thought he wasn't looking.

Word eventually got around to Zack that his "boyfriend" was fucking around on him. Zack had the look of a kicked puppy when he confronted Cloud with the information.

The new SOLDIER didn't know what to say. Zack had been the one fuck that actually _cared_ about Cloud. Zack had tears running down his cheeks, he was yelling, he was hurt. Cloud sat on the small balcony that Zack's apartment hosted, smoking a cigarette he stole off of some Turk he blew earlier that day. What? He wanted the security clearance codes to the good training rooms, and he couldn't get them out of any of the SOLDIERs he was sleeping with.

Cloud stubbed out the cig and turned to face the only man that ever really gave a crap about him. He blew the last vestiges of smoke from his lungs. "What to you want me to say, Zack?"

"That it's not true."

"I'm sorry." Cloud shook his head, looking away.

If Zack had looked sad before he was positively pathetic now. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the only one I've ever liked."

"Liked?" the words were choked. "Just…_liked_? I _love_ you, Cloud!"

That was a shock to Cloud's system. "You…"

"I _love you_."

The next time Cloud was invited to Genesis' place, he brought Zack with him. Zack had smiled shyly at Angeal, his own mentor. Cloud could tell the two had never seen each other outside of a strictly professional basis. Genesis said something about swinger's parties, and the four of them ended up in bed.

A month later, Zack kissed Cloud one last time outside the door to Cloud's new digs. The spiky haired First Class moved into Angeal's apartment, the two SOLDIERs perfect for each other; both of them looking for a permanent, loving relationship. Cloud was going to miss Angeal's dick. Cloud smiled and hugged Zack before waving goodbye and closed the door the Genesis' place. He leaned against the door and grinned at the red-head bobbing up and down between the leather clad thighs of the silver God sprawling on the couch.

What would he get for banging the General?

He was ready to find out.

END


End file.
